


Eventual Outcomes

by lore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/pseuds/lore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no ending without a beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventual Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyourdrms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nyourdrms).



> This was written in late 2005, about 5 months after "Half-Blood Prince" came out, for the Dear Santa exchange.

Everyone in the Order Disapparated from the second alley south of Grimmauld Place. The first alley was too close to the mansion and any attention drawn from the noise of the act might have brought the area around the house under suspicion. The second alley was just far enough away to make Apparation safe. 

Which is why Remus Lupin was using the third alley. Two days had passed since Albus' funeral and the Order was still reeling. Minerva had adjusted the Fidelius charm to shut Snape out of Grimmauld, but there was no way of knowing if the traitor had prepared any back-door methods to gain access to the home. The Order was going to have to meet somewhere else, but Remus had no time to move his few belongings out now. He would be expected back with the werewolves - if his cover wasn't blown by his participation in the fight at Hogwarts. 

Darting into the alley quickly, Remus had enough time to process the words "You are entirely too predictable, Lupin," before he was tackled and Side-Along Apparated in the same instant. He threw an elbow back against his attacker - Snape, he knew in his gut it was Snape without recognizing that oily tone of voice - and rolled when the grip on him loosened. In an instant, Remus was on his feet, wand pointed at Severus Snape, whose stance mirrored his own. 

"You cannot return to your _pack_ , Lupin. Greyback has made your allegiances known."

"I-- What?" Any curses Remus had prepared to hurl died on his tongue under Snape's cool, collected gaze. The room Remus found himself in had tan walls, a bed, a few pieces of tatty furniture and no windows or doors. Protective magic thrummed through the air and Remus just knew he couldn't Disapparate unless Snape allowed it.

It was galling, to have been captured so easily, but of all the ways he had imagined confronting Snape since Albus' death, receiving a concern for his safety was even less acceptable. "You're lying. To keep me from them. Keep me from turning them to _my_ side. You probably informed your 'Lord' about me yourself!" _Bastard Bastard Bastard_ took up a chant in Remus' mind, trying to push out the confused jumble of thoughts clamoring for attention. This shouldn't be a discussion.

Then Snape shrugged and pocketed his wand, and Remus was across the room, shoving the other man against the wall, his own wand pressed deep into the skin of Snape's throat. "What are you playing at, Snape? I should kill you right now and let the Aurors have your body!"

"But you won't, will you. Remus." He _felt_ Snape's composure slipping, felt the other man's heart-rate soar even as he went utterly still, his eyes dilating ever-so-slightly. There was still confusion and pain, but Snape's body was too familiar and Remus' senses were glutted with the man he'd been secretly shagging for the past two years. Remus kissed Snape just so he wouldn't have to look at him.

The kiss was ferocious, more teeth and nails than lips and tongue, but Snape still responded eagerly, grounded and soft where Remus was not. He couldn't help letting their old rhythms slip in from moment-to-moment - one of the reasons Remus was drawn to continue with Snape in the first place was the surprising gentleness he brought to their bed. Lives marked with violence had made them both content to explore the erotic when they could rendezvous.

It left them stuttering against one another - Remus grappled with Snape in one breath, trying to pin him down, and then Snape combed his fingertips through Remus' hair so that he had to stop to lean into the caress, lips sucking and tongue curling around Snape's.

Clothes started to come undone and Remus dropped his wand, but he was relatively confident in his ability to cast silent, wandless magic. He had been forced to use it all too often while with the werewolves, some of whom were Muggle in origin. As he tensed to flip Snape around to face the wall, the other man twisted and stumbled away. 

Snape drew himself up to his full height, ignoring the fact that his trousers were sliding off his thighs and his jacket and shirt were half-unbuttoned and falling off one shoulder. "You _will_ face me." 

And as Snape turned, shrugging out of the rest of his garments without self-consciousness, Remus knew he _would_ face the man this one last time. It was their preferred position, after all, and Remus was half-mad with desire and the idea that he could somehow punish Snape with the act. A niggling thought at the back of his mind told Remus he was actually trying to punish himself, but Remus cast it aside.

Stalking toward the bed Snape was standing in front of, Remus stripped his clothes away with jerky, impatient movements. He saw the moment Snape felt his silent lubrication charm coat him by the faint moue that crinkled his brow, and Remus smirked in response. There would be no prolonging this insanity by lengthy exploration of skin and bone with the light scrape of nails followed by wet, sucking kisses; no nibbles and licks turning ticklish areas into erogenous zones or lapping in dark, delicate places. They were going to fuck.

Only, again, Snape would not allow Remus to make the act small. He caught Remus as he tried to throw him down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, forcing Remus to slow their descent. Thankfully, he did not try to kiss Remus, but he did pull the other man close, the look on his face more determined than ecstatic. Remus would have sworn Snape didn't want this if he couldn't feel the traitor's length, hot and hard against his belly. 

Remus reached down to hold himself steady as he took a few experimental nudges at Snape's arse before stabbing inside, the lubrication only barely making the move tolerable for both of them. For one lost moment, Remus didn't know where to look or how to move. He had wanted to punish, but the tight warmth and smooth planes of Snape's body against his filled him with first homecoming and then an overwhelming sense of loss. Remus' eyes asked "How could you," even as he began to move, already trembling with the effort to hold back.

There was no answering gaze from Snape. His eyes roamed Remus' body freely, and his hands moved along Remus' skin, warming it with dry friction against old scars and surprisingly sparse kinky hair. Remus felt as if he were being catalogued for later reference, and maybe he was, but he refused to concentrate on anything but his own completion. He would ache well enough later without remembering the way Snape was trying to soak him up as if he were the last bit of comfort the traitor would ever know.

As he moved in and out of Snape's body, Remus realized Snape was able to control their pace just by the tension in his legs, which were wrapped around Remus' waist. His hips were also tilting automatically to just the right angle for dragging over the bump of Snape's prostate, and Remus released the tightness in his chest with a gusty sigh, letting his body take over the act completely. Burying his hands in Snape's hair and massaging his scalp as he thrust, Remus watched Snape's eyes flutter closed as he arched sharply against him. Once, Remus recalled, Snape had admitted enjoying being held completely in thrall by him.

In that moment Remus was struck with understanding - it was the betrayal that hurt him the most. The loss of Albus Dumbledore was devastating, Snape might as well have killed Remus' father, but the fact that _Snape_ had killed him ate at Remus. He had placed his love and trust in the wrong hands again, only this time, the crimes were real, not imagined. 

Remus gasped as Snape tweaked his nipples, rolling the tightened nubs just hard enough to bring him back into his body. He glared and ducked his head to give Snape rough bites against his collarbone in return. The heated skin smelled familiar and beloved, and Remus couldn't resist stealing one last taste of Snape. Salt and acrid musk were bitter on his tongue.

Friction - and nothing more, he told himself - began to take its toll on Remus and he began to pant openly, small whines from the back of his throat escaping him, despite his best efforts to give Snape as little satisfaction as possible. However, Snape refused to be denied. He reached up and clamped his hand over one of Remus' wrists, forcing their hands down his body until Remus' fingers brushed Snape's moist, throbbing cock. When Remus relented and wrapped his hand around Snape, pulling in time with his hips, Snape let go of his wrist and wrapped his arms around the back of Remus' neck, keeping him close.

One scratch of Snape's nails along the back of his neck and Remus was finally overcome. He jerked against Snape erratically, coming in a huge, sad rush, hissing where he might have called out Snape's name. His eyes were tired by the time he opened them and locked gazes with Snape, realizing the other man hadn't come yet. 

The second of vulnerability was all Snape needed to push through the defenses around Remus' mind with a series of images moving so quickly they were nothing but a blur to both men. When Remus' body finally adjusted to the invasion, he gasped and clenched the hand around Snape's length hard. The other man's eyes snapped closed, ending the images, and with a loud moan he came all over Remus' hand and chest while Remus reeled from the strange moment. He knew he would never be able to sort out the quick, flickering memories without a pensieve. 

Just as he was about to speak and ask what the hell Snape was up to, Snape came back to himself and pulled Remus down into a frantic kiss that at first tasted like nothing more than desperation. But then Snape slowed down, his tongue tracing every inch of Remus' mouth it could reach, and the kiss began to feel more like a goodbye. By the time they parted, Remus had decided he didn't really want to hear what Snape had to say. He just wanted to get away from the man before he could lose any more of his heart.

Remus rose from the bed and cast cleansing spells on them both before picking up his discarded clothes and dressing. Snape climbed out of the bed a little slower, but did the same, letting Remus stare while he worked on buttoning his cuffs. 

When his garments were once again neatly in place, Snape stepped in close to Remus, who did not back away. He reached into his pocket and then pulled Remus' robe open far enough to transfer a tightly folded set of parchments into the other man's breast pocket. 

" _Do not_ go near the werewolves. What I have given you should occupy your time sufficiently." With that, Snape stepped back and Remus felt the magic in the air shift. He could leave whenever he wanted now, but suddenly Remus didn't want to go, feeling like everything was moving too quickly for him.

"Severus. I don't know-"

"I have no more time to waste with you, Lupin. There is other business that requires my attention." Snape was silent a beat, and then he spoke again, voice pitched low, the vibration of it making Remus tremble. "Be careful." The expression on Snape's face was carefully blank as he disappeared from the room with a quiet pop.

_Be careful._ Snape might as well have sang him a Wyrd Sisters ballad. They had always said that to one another when either of them were given an assignment. It was a declaration - as good as any other in Remus' mind. 

Remus Disapparated only to appear at the edge of Hogwarts' grounds. As he walked up to the castle, he took out the parchments Snape gave him and began to read, picking up speed along with his growing excitement. He hoped Minerva still had Albus' pensieve handy - Remus was convinced he had some memories to keep safe until after the war was ended.

_fin._


End file.
